disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabuto
Kabuto is the main antagonist of the Cars Toons episode Tokyo Mater, also making a cameo in Cars 2. Background Physical Appearance Kabuto is a car who sports many modifications. His main color is gray, but his modifications located above his windshield and headlights and on his bumper and fenders add the color black, plus some red lining. His sides include long rectangles that have red dots and white squares, and he has three spoilers located at the back, plus a yellow modification on his roof. Black is also located on his rims, that all have red outlining. In Tokyo Mater, he has green eyes, but they are brown in Cars 2. His appearance highly resembles Boost, plus taking resemblance to a 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse. According to concept art for Cars: Race-O-Rama, he has a license plate that reads "BNZAI". Powers and Abilities Kabuto is a master at racing, which is what he used to try and beat Mater. He is also good at drifting, as shown when he took a sharp corner and climbed up Tokyo Tower. Appearances ''Tokyo Mater Kabuto is known as one of the drifters who occasionally races other people around Tokyo, as well as having his own gang of ninjas. One night, when Mater takes Ito-San to Tokyo, he inadvertently touches Kabuto's paint while he is amazed by the other residents' appearances. Frustrated, Kabuto demands a drift race versus Mater. With his own modifications, Mater is prepared for the street race, but Kabuto is not completely convinced that he is fit to race. The aim of the race is to drive through the streets of Tokyo and reach the top of Tokyo Tower. The winner will become "king of all drifters", while the loser will lose all of his modifications and become nothing but stock, as Kabuto roguishly smiles. For the start of the race, Kabuto draws in front and takes easy drifts around the corner, while Mater is struggling to do what he does. Intentionally, Kabuto taunts Mater, saying that he is not good at drifting, and speeds up as Mater intends to pay him back. For a half-minute, Kabuto loses Mater, but after dealing with oncoming traffic and a police car, Mater catches up with Kabuto, who is not done yet, as he summons his ninjas to attack Mater. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lightning Dragon McQueen appears and uses his karate moves to take the ninjas out. However, Kabuto is already nearing the tower, so McQueen and Mater take a shortcut through the construction site, eventually shooting Mater out of a pipe and back on the track in front of Kabuto. This time, Kabuto is enraged, and follows Mater up the tower, notifying him that there is no way he will win, though Mater believes otherwise. Having enough of him, Kabuto rams Mater off the tower, but by the time he reaches the top, he finds Mater already there, as he had grabbed the tower's antenna with his tow hook. Much to his dismay, Kabuto loses all of his modifications, and even his own ninjas laugh at his "stock" appearance. Cars 2 Kabuto cameos in the film in several of the scenes taking place in Tokyo. Firstly, he is seen as one of the people who roam on the same street as McQueen, Mater and their team after they arrive in the city for the World Grand Prix. Secondly, he attends the World Grand Prix opening ceremony with Yokoza, Chisaki, Ichigo, Harumi and Suki, watching Miles Axlerod's presentation. Both appearances show that Kabuto has all of his modifications back. Video games Cars: Race-O-Rama Kabuto appears in a minigame that is based on the short ''Tokyo Mater, being the opponent that the player has to beat while playing as Mater and driving through the streets of Tokyo (also having to dodge some oncoming traffic), the construction site, and up the tower. He only appears in single-player mode, since the split-screen mode has Dragon McQueen in his place. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game'' Apart from clips shown from the Tokyo Mater short, Kabuto does not appear much in the game despite his role in the short, though his ninjas do get summoned in the third level like in the short. His only appearances in the game are when the player gains on him just as they reach the top of the tower in the final level, and during the ceremony that shows which player has won in story mode. Trivia *His name was also what was used by samurais to describe their helmets. *Although he has brown eyes in Cars 2, his Mattel die-cast released for the film has green eyes, like how they were green in Tokyo Mater. Ironically, many Asian people have brown eyes. Gallery kabuto.png KabutoTokyo.png Stripped_Kabuto.png|Kabuto's defeat Tokyo desne.png|Kabuto's other appearance in Cars 2 Kabuto cars race-o-rama.jpg|Kabuto in Cars: Race-O-Rama KabutoRORIcon.png|Kabuto's Cars: Race-O-Rama icon Kabuto Cars.PNG|Kabuto in Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game KabutoDiecast.jpg|Die-cast k.JPG|Die-cast packaging Kabuto s.jpg|Stripped die-cast KabutoMicroDrifters.JPG|Micro Drifters External links *Pixar Wiki: Kabuto *World of Cars Wiki: Kabuto Category:Cars characters Category:Males Category:Race Cars Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Japanese characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Vehicles Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games